mencufandomcom-20200216-history
Mizulen
Mizulen (singular: Mizulen) are a race of humanoid creatures that primarily inhabit the west Aurum Forest alongside their eastern neighbors, the Komera. Their most notable magical traits are their affinity for light and associated elemental magic, as well as their inherent ability to transform into sprites, fairies, or the like. While they are also capable of taking on the forms of massive versions of insectoid creatures, the pixie-like form of theirs is the most commonly seen, and has earned the race the nickname "fairies". Like the other shapeshifting races of Mencu, Mizulen are considered a Vartiz race. History Origins The Mizulen descended from the Vartiz, a wild but proud race of people who took great pride in their different shapeshifting abilities. While none of them had power to the extent of the Jalenga, each of them possessed an inherent affinity for one of the six Mencuan Elements and an associated range of creatures into which they could transform at will. Gradually, the Vartiz divided into different clans based on elemental affinity, and those closely associated with the element light were the first Mizulen. Not by chance, they were also the ones that could transform into spirits, fairies, and other similar creatures. 181st Age (Jalenga Wars) The Mizulen have always kept close contact with most of the other races, due primarily to the central location of the Aurum Forest on the continent of Tsominku. While they kept close connections with the Dorenzu in particular due to their proximity, they kept more contact with the other Vartiz races, particularly the Komera and the Madizi. Perhaps because of the mysticism surrounding their primary homeland, the Mizulen also had many interactions with the Jalenga until they migrated northward, and eventually returned with King Ajun at their helm, to start their war. The Mizulen spent the rest of the 181st Age trying to stay out of the Jalenga's way, although were involved from the time the war started all the way to the defeat of Queen Zivia. Because of their careful involvement during the war, they managed to avoid sustaining too much damage to their country and populace, and so they continue to move forward, just now without their former shapeshifting friends. 182nd Age (Modern Era) The Mizulen continued to do quite well as the 182nd Age kicked off. Centuries later, they are still thriving in the western half of the Aurum Forest, though they also mingle freely with their eastern neighbors. While they do have factions of their own, none are as formal or formidable as the Shinzoka's Kagero-Kiza group, but for the Mizulen, such a group is unnecessary since they are not as isolationist as the Shinzoka. Instead, Mizulen have a reputation of being rogues or mages, as well as being travelling merchants and performers. Language and Religion Language Apart from the near-universally known Common Language, Mizulen primarily speak Mizulénzé, their local language. This language stemmed from a dialect of Archaic Vartiz, which developed into its own language over the years as the Vartiz clans split into the six Vartiz races seen today. Since Mizulen occasionally become ritualists, they keep the Archaic Vartiz language alive, although most efforts to preserve it are by Shinzoka scholars. Mizulen instead prefer to focus on the common language, as communication is key for those aiming to be merchants and performers. Religion Like most Vartiz, Mizulen revere the Vartiz Pantheon (often simply called the Titans), with the Mizulen god Lyacs and Mizulen goddess Scayl serving as their patron deities. The wills of these goddesses is rarely in conflict with any of the other members of the Vartiz Pantheon, and so it is fully possible to be a devout worshipper of all 12 Titans in theory. Despite the similarities, there are differences from deity to deity, particularly surrounding holidays, rites, or methods of worship. Coincidentally, none of the different holidays of any sect coincide or conflict with others, hence the compatibility. Biology Mizulen possess the same humanoid biology that all races of Mencu possess, and are sexually compatible with nearly all of them as a result. Like most other races, unions between them and the Arakos or the Wakuda have not been attempted. Physical Appearance In their humanoid form, Mizulen, like all Vartiz races, look as humanoid as any other Serenza, although they usually sport much more slender and slightly smaller builds than average. The normal height for adult males is between 4'9"-5'6", while female heights generally range between 4'5"-5'2". Most Mizulen have lithe, slender bodies built for agility, and have vibrant, saturated skin colors ranging from rich, deep brown all the way to almost pure white. Their eye colors range anywhere on the color spectrum, including shades of silver, grey, and obsidian; and their hair colors are similar; though the most common hues are shades of orange, red, gold, brown, and yellow-green. Lifespan, Age, & Population Mizulen, much like the fairies they inspire their forms from, are some of the longest-lived Serenza; a stark contrast to the insectoid forms they also often take. instead, they, much like their Komera neighbors, live easily past 200 years, with some even surpassing the age of 300. Rumours exist of some fairies living past 400, but documented cases of this are extremely rare, and with nearly 182 ages of history to sift through, it is seldom disputed. Like all other Serenza races, female Mizulen tend to outlive their male counterparts, but this age difference is small. While juvenile Mizulen start the transition between child and adult around the age of 12 and 'mature' around 20, they are not considered full-fledged adults until the age of 25. Despite this cultural notion, they do not fully mature until the age of 35, from which time they enjoy a lengthy prime which often leads into the 100s or 110s, before reaching midlife from there to mid-160s. Elderly and senior Mizulen are those that live beyond this age, although it is very common for them to pass 200 and even 300 years of age before passing away. Mizulen are among the more populous races, and are the most populous Vartiz Race apart from sirens. Their gender ratios are approximately the same, and while most of them inhabit the Aurum Forest, a great deal of them have inhabited the cosmopolitan nations of Shioru, Korziña, and Koldia. They have a shadier reputation than their Komera brethren, but many of them have established themselves as upstanding, law-abiding citizens in the country they have chosen to settle in. On the other hand, they are common members of crime-based factions, including but not limited to local thieves' guilds, assassins' leagues, and even the notorious Red Shadows. Transformations Mizulen in their most common fairy forms are actually just one of the intermediary steps between their humanoid forms and the insectoid forms they are also known for taking. The most common basic-level transformations many Mizulen make include insectoid wings, with butterflies as the most common choice. However, hymenopteran wings are also popular. Sometimes Mizulen will shrink down to a small, pixie form which makes them incredibly swift and difficult to catch, while other times they will morph into giant insects to incite fear into their enemies. Like all Vartiz transformations, however, the larger or more complex a transformation is, the more energy it requires and expends; thus many fairies tend to use these abilities sparingly. Stages 0 & 1 Scientifically speaking, Mizulen in humanoid form are referred to as "Stage 0 transformations" Stage 2 Stage 3 Role in the Series Mizulen play significant roles in the The Crest of Zabutur series, with a Mizulen even taking the helm as the main protagonist in some volumes. Others are recurring characters seen across multiple books, and many of them are instrumental in bringing about change for better or for worse. The Crown of Zivia Several Mizulen appear in The Crown of Zivia, ''the most notable of which are Arza and Dezna. While their roles are fairly minor, they disclose a lot about their homeland, and, alongside a few other fairy mercenaries, join the Letozé in the Elven Civil War. ''The Crusade of Zulera A Mizulen named California is the central character of The Crusade of Zulera, focusing on her divisive life after her parents became vampires, and what she does to make a move against these nefarious creatures, as well as her undermining parents. The Shadows of Shinzoka No Mizulen have appeared in The Shadows of Shinzoka as of yet, but many are planned to. The Rebirth of Krippa Since many of the Zaderei that fight in the Seige of Shangda-Fei are Mizulen, it can be assured that the Mizulen will appear in this volume as well. The Princess of Koldia One of the main characters of this volume is a Mizulen. See Also * California Sunanda Zendenga * Zerlinda Mulanza Foxx * Zimani Mulanza Foxx * Vartiz Races * Aurum Forest Category:Races of Mencu